Malagueña Salerosa!
by Jehanne.d'ancy
Summary: Malagueña salerosa! Qué bonitos ojos tienes… debajo de tus dos cejas… debajo de tus dos cejas… que bonitos ojos tienes. Y decirte niña hermosa… que eres linda y hechicera… que eres linda y hechicera… Malagueña salerosa… Male! CronaXFem! Kid-Queen. ;)


.

.

.

Malagueña salerosa!

Qué bonitos ojos tienes… debajo de tus dos cejas… debajo de tus dos cejas… que bonitos ojos tienes. Y decirte niña hermosa… que eres linda y hechicera… que eres linda y hechicera… Malagueña salerosa… Male! CronaXFem! Kid-Queen. ;)

* * *

.

.

.

Death the Kid- Death the Queen

Crona- Crona

Liz- Chriz

Patty- Patt

Soul- Solu

Maka- Mako

Black Star- With Star

* * *

.

.

.

-¡Patt, concéntrate! no puedo ver bien si te sigues moviendo como gusano.

-Queen, esto es una locura, al menos te pudiste haber fijado en otro chico… o chica.

-JAJAJA, Queen tiene malos gustos en chicos o es lesbia…

Solo hizo falta una fuerte patada de Death the Queen para que su arma, Patricio Thompson dejara de canturrear y de burlarse de sus bragas simétricas o de su preferencia sexual; desde hace tiempo le llamo mucho la atención el tímido técnico y amigo protegido de Mako.

¿Cómo era posible que incluso Solu se le pudiera acercar a él y ella se encontraba tras esos arbustos ridículamente falsos y sus dos armas para colmo?

No sabía ni él cuando ni el porqué le comenzó a dar cierta manía de perseguir al muchacho. Al principio decidió citarlo con Mako, vaya sorpresa la suya cuando Mako grito a los cuatro vientos ¨ ¡Estas enamorada!¨

-¿Por qué no solo vas y le dices aunque sea solo un hola?- pregunta Chriz, el mayor de las armas.

-no es algo tan fácil como ir a comer helado, esto es algo complicado que necesita de precisión absoluta- dijo Queen con sus aires de reina.

Tenía que ser cuidadosa, cualquier paso en falso y el chico huiría. Era tan tímido y reservado, delgado y alto, en su comparación Queen era solo una hormiga de entre todas las pervertidas que disfrutaban molestando al muchacho. También sentía celos al ver a With Star pegándole sus pechos en el rostro o en la espalda cuando lo abrazaba, ya que, sorprendentemente, la aguantaba cuando se le colgaba como simio a su delgado cuello.

Llego a pensar que era lesbiana, ya que siempre utilizaba una túnica y le daba aspecto de chica. Un día Mako le dio unos pantalones de vestir una camisa y corbata. Le daban aspecto de loli-shota demasiado alto y flaco.

-¡Patt, deja de moverte como gusano!

-¡no se muevan tanto!- grito Chriz.

De un momento a otro, la torre humana de armas y técnico callo directo contra el suelo. Queen veía el suelo a punto de chocar contra su rostro, y entonces todo se detuvo y el suelo quedo a 30 centímetros exactos de su rostro. Una mano la sujetaba de las caderas y piernas y la gravedad provocaba que su vestido callera.

-¿E-estas bien?-una voz bajita se escucho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pronto ya se encontraba de pie en el suelo y unas largas manos aun rodeaban su torso con cuidado, evitando lastimarse, ambos temblaban con el simple contacto, Queen solo soltó un diminuto ¨gracias¨, quería correr y esconderse de la vergüenza tras los arbustos de la tienda de disfraces lo más pronto posible, para su mala suerte asimétricos. El pelo rosa desacomodado y asimétrico caía por la frente del técnico y el broche de la muchacha ya hacía en el suelo. Se sentía avergonzada y asimétrica como si le hubieran alzado la falda y visto el lunar de su muslo izquierdo.

La calidez se alejo y el muchacho se separo, Queen permaneció congelada, quería correr pero sus piernas no se lo permitían.

-¡Lo siento, y-yo…!

Los largos dedos de Crona acomodaron el broche del costado de su cabeza con cuidado. Sus ojos azules chocaron contra los ojos ámbares de la muchacha.

-s-se que no te gusta la asimetría, una muchacha t-tan li-linda como tu merece estar simétrica y g-guapa como siempre…- logra articular en un murmullo.

-¿C-crees que soy linda?

-E-este… yo… creo que eres hermosa…

-¿Por qué?- a Queen le emocionaba la idea de gustarle a su persona amada.

Crona estaba más que nervioso, no sabía lidiar con el amor.

-¡Porque te quiero a ti!- su respuesta fue brusca e incluso penosa. Se escuchaba mejor en su mente, en los libros y canciones románticos de Mako. ¡Malagueña salerosa!

En aquellos momentos transformaron por completo el día, volviéndose en el día mas cálido para Queen y Crona.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo tenia preparado para el 14, pero no lo pude subir

Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y lo corto D:

Esto lo hago de rápido, luego explico!

No olviden dejar reviews mis niños!

Chao, criaturitas del demonio!


End file.
